1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal apparatus that operates based on parameters and the like stored in a non-volatile storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to different communication standards, specifications and the like in different countries, the specifications of communication terminal apparatuses for export need to be modified separately for their importing countries so that each communication terminal apparatus complies with the communication standards and the like of its importing country. Therefore, it is a normal practice in production of a communication terminal apparatus for export, to prepare a non-volatile memory dedicated to store parameters that are specifically for the importing country and then install the non-volatile memories into communication terminal apparatuses.
Thus, in a communication terminal apparatuses each incorporating such a dedicated non-volatile memory mounted on a control circuit board, the parameters and the like regarding a country once stored in the dedicated non-volatile memory cannot be changed to those regarding another country. Therefore, if the number of apparatuses for export to a given country is changed after a previously set number of apparatuses for the country have been produced, an excess inventory or a low inventory may immediately occur.